dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Time Machine
is the one hundred sixty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter features Future Trunks with an old Time Machine in the background. Summary Looking at the photo faxed by Bulma, Future Trunks says that the machine show is his Time Machine, which leaves the others stunned. Krillin asks Bulma for the machine's exact location, and Bulma tells him the coordinates. Future Trunks says that he is going, as he must see the machine with his own eyes. Bulma agrees to meet him there, as it is close to Capsule Corporation. Yamcha asks if Future Trunks is sure that there is only one Time Machine, and Future Trunks replies that he is. Gohan offers to accompany Future Trunks, who gladly says that he can. Chi-Chi is upset, but Gohan tells her they are not going anywhere dangerous. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma tells her mother, to watch Trunks, as she is going to see her baby all grown up. This remark shocks Mrs. Brief, causing her to open her eyes. As they fly to meet Bulma, Gohan asks Future Trunks how badly his world has been devastated. Future Trunks tells him that the population is in the tens of thousands, West City has been destroyed, and live in underground shelters. Gohan says he hopes Future Trunks finds their weakness, and Future Trunks begins to think out loud about what it might be. He concludes that Dr. Gero must have had some sort of emergency off switch to control the androids due to their power, or else he would not have activated them again. Gohan says that this must be the case, and Future Trunks says the he hopes so. They then arrive at the specified location, and quickly find the Time Machine. Bulma then arrives, and Future Trunks brings out his Time Machine to show her. Future Trunks tells her that she only made one Time Machine in the future, and says that his is his Time Machine. He then uncovers a message saying 'HOPE!' on the second Time Machine, which he says he wrote the day he left. Trunks and Gohan fly up to the top of the machine, and Gohan notices that the cockpit window has been melted through from the inside. Seeing this, Future Trunks decides to open the window, and does so. He notices two halves of something inside, which Bulma says look like an egg. Gohan wonders if what was in the egg made the hole in the window. Noticing that the Time Machine still has a bit of power, Future Trunks turns it on and discovers that it came from Age 788, three years after he left. He also finds out that the machine has been there for four years, and wonders if this is why history has changed so much. Watching from the Lookout, Kami is visibly agitated. Piccolo mocks him for peeping on the world below, saying he will lose the ability once they fuse. Kami wonders out loud what came from the Time Machine, and says there is a creature on Earth more powerful than the androids. Piccolo asks what he is babbling about, and Kami says the time has come to fuse, and that he cannot see any hope for the coming crisis. Appearances Characters *Bulma *Future Trunks *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Yamcha *Krillin *Panchy *Kami *Piccolo *Mr. Popo Locations *Earth **Capsule Corporation **The Lookout Trivia *Mrs. Brief opens her eyes in this chapter, a rare occurrence in the series. Site Naviagation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters